


Heroes are make believe

by Dirtkid123



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Other, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, steve rogers is a bully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirtkid123/pseuds/Dirtkid123
Summary: Sometimes, people who dream need to wake up.





	Heroes are make believe

Dear Steve,

I grew up listening to how I would never amount to anything... Hearing how much better you are than me. The stories of your bravery, and honor always gave me chills.

I always hoped that you'd come and rescue me from the monsters in my head.. that you'd save me from whatever dad threw at me. Cause you were a hero, and heroes save the weak.

I grew up listening to how the great Captain never tolerated bullies, and that he saved the oppressed. I dreamt every night that you'd come and save me... that you'd meet me, and like me for who I was. Now, I realize that the stories were just that- Stories. You aren't a Hero... heck, you aren't even a good man!

The legacy you left behind was always so monumental for a kid like me to try to fill.. and then, it turns out that the things they said about you, were all one big Lie!! Sure, you stand up for what you believe in.. and you don't back down from protecting your friends... but you know what? That's also the characteristics of a grade A bully.

You were supposed to help me. You were supposed to care about the Little Guy... about the people who looked up to you. The boy that secretly wanted his hero to approve of him, to believe in him... well he quickly realized that there are no heroes in the world. There are only disappointments.

How much easier would his life have been if he'd found that out earlier? That little boy, who begged his father not to hit him... the kid who prayed every night to ask God if he'd bring his hero back... the teen who was disillusioned about his idol, tearing down his childhood posters of his idol.. the billionaire genius playboy philanthropist, who desperately wanted to be saved.. they all wanted the Captain: and all of them lost their dream of approval sooner or later.

Yes, forever and ever, that's how long they loved him... but he never loved them back. And so it ends with a dying dream, and a crumbling illusion.


End file.
